


i don't hate you

by kevinohmasbueno



Series: 10 Things I Hate About You AU [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fights, Getting Back Together, Inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinohmasbueno/pseuds/kevinohmasbueno
Summary: Ten asks for a favour, Johnny screws it up.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Series: 10 Things I Hate About You AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730044
Kudos: 23





	i don't hate you

Ten is looking at his brother from his door, he's sitting on the floor next to the bed with his phone in hand. Ten watches him dry a tear from his left eye with his sweater's sleeve. "Hey" he says softly, Jungwoo looks up with a pout. "Get dressed." Jungwoo smiles despite his puzzled expression. "I just texted Johnny, he'll pick me up in an hour." Jungwoo stands up quickly and runs to his brother, “You know I love you, right?” He says mid-hug, looking up at him. Ten laughs and ruffles his hair, “Get ready before I change my mind.” He says playfully, Jungwoo stands up with a pout. Ten looks himself in the mirror, passes a hand through his recently dyed hair. Kun had wanted revenge on him and he had sit through his best friend deciding how to fry his hair.

Jungwoo comes tumbling into his room, he has two dark blue suits in his hands. “I don’t know which one to wear.” He says, coming to a halt right next to Ten and putting the suits in front of him. Ten looks at him with a smile on his face and points to the velvet one, “Then you should you try this one.” Jungwoo says, throwing the other suit on his bed and leaving on a hurry. Ten watches as the door closes and turns around to his bed, he looks at the suit and decides to try it on. Maybe it looks good with his new red hair. He can hear Jungwoo running to the bathroom and he laughs, opening his door just to catch their father climbing upstairs. “Can you tell me what’s going on?” He asks, Ten pockets his phone. “Well, I’m going to prom.” He explains, “Johnny is gonna pick me up in a few.” The bell rings, “Now, apparently.”

He runs downstairs and to the door, “Ten, we haven’t talked about this.” His father says, midway through the staircase. “I know dad, but we’re in a hurry, right Johnny?” He asks as he opens the door, “What?” Johnny’s confusion gives Ten’s father enough time to get to the door, “So you are Johnny?” He asks, raising his eyebrow raised. “Yes, sir.” Johnny whispers, not meeting the man’s eyes. “Nice to meet you, son.” Johnny looks up, a faint smile on the other’s tired face. “Take care of my boy, will you?” Johnny blushes, Ten rushes him outside. “Don’t get all sappy now, dad.” He jokes, hand on the small of Johnny’s back. “Don’t wait up for me, okay? And don’t worry too much.” They leave the house and get in the car. “Hey.”

Ten finally looks at Johnny, “Hi.” He says, Johnny starts the engine and drives away to the hall.

***

“Oh, you came?” Doyoung is the first to approach Ten when they get inside, Ten nods and sees him looking around. Ten smiles, “He’ll be here in a moment, wait for him outside” Doyoung’s whole mood changes and goes outside doing little jumps while he runs. Ten laughs as he watches him disappear through the door, he turns around and sees everyone. Kun smiles at him from Lucas’ side, Ten waves at them and gives his best friend a knowing stare. The room is full, but he still catches Johnny and his black tuxedo, and Jaehyun next to him. Ten frowns at them but approaches Johnny with firm steps.

“Dude, why are you here _with_ Ten but his brother isn’t with my best friend?” Jaehyun says, he looks furious and if he’s trying to be subtle, he’s not really good at it. “I didn’t pay you a fuck ton of money for this, you’re going out with him so Doyoung can date Jungwoo.” He yells, Johnny doesn’t even try to reply and Ten can feel his insides twist. “He doesn’t matter, fuck Ten and fuck you.” He spats, everyone is murmuring and looking at them, then at Ten. “Johnny?”

“Fuck Ten, please don’t believe him.” Johnny says trying to approach the other boy. “Do you think he likes you?” Jaehyun chuckles, it makes Ten’s heart break in ways he thought to be impossible. “No one can stand you, and they never will.” Ten turns around and leaves, pushing past Doyoung and his brother on his way out. Doyoung runs to Jaehyun, “What the fuck was that about?” He asks, grabbing him by the shoulders. Jungwoo is standing right behind of him, “You wanted to be with him, they had that stupid rule.” He starts, looking straight into Jungwoo’s eyes. “I thought I could convince Johnny of doing it for money, seemed pretty easy.” He laughs, “You’re crazy.” Doyoung says. Jungwoo goes up to him, grabs him by the arms and knees him in the crotch. He yells in pain as he falls to the ground, “That’s for my brother and for ruining prom.”

Yuta and Lucas drag him outside, “And you, what have you done?” Jungwoo asks Johnny, his voice is the saddest Doyoung has ever heard it. Johnny looks down, “I know I fucked up.” He whispers, “No shit Sherlock.” Jungwoo huffs, “I promise I’ll work us out.” Johnny says, Jungwoo smiles sadly at him. “I hope my brother forgives you, I don’t know if I could.” Johnny is hurt by the boy’s words but he’s right, even Doyoung looks disappointed on him. Fuck, probably half of that room thinks he’s an asshole. Maybe they are right. “You should go check on him.”

Yeah, probably. Johnny runs outside the hall, sees as Ten gets in a car with Kun and he watches them go. He makes a note on his head to apologize for it later, as soon as possible, he promises himself.

***

Ten sits at his desk in Advanced Literature, he knows Johnny is just a few spots behind him, to his left, but he doesn’t dare to look back. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if he does that. He watches Jaehyun limp into the classroom, everyone is talking about how Jungwoo beat him. Even if he is heartbroken, he is proud of his little brother too- he stood up for both of them. The professor clears her throat, “Good morning class.” She says, putting on her glasses. “I heard you had lots of fun at prom, didn’t you Jaehyun?” She remarks, everyone starts mumbling about it again. “Well, any volunteers to read your homework out loud?” She asks, no one raises their hand. “Anyone?” She asks again and Ten stands up, “I’d like to read mine, if you want me to.”

The professor looks surprised, Ten wouldn’t ask for permission often but she nods, “Please Ten.” She sits at her table as Ten stands up in front of everyone, in front of Johnny. He takes a deep breath as if to steady himself and opens his notepad. He starts to read. “I hate the way you talk to me and the way you sing along. I hate the way you drive my car; I hate it when you look at me for far too long.” Ten takes a pause to breathe again, he decides to read again when he starts feeling nervous. “I hate your big goofy smile and the way you drink your coffee. I hate you so much it makes me sick, it even makes me rhyme.” He feels his throat close; it’s suffocating in a way; but glances up at Johnny quickly. Johnny doesn’t look back. “I hate the way you’re always right. I hate it when you lie. I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry. I hate it that you’re not around and the fact that you didn’t call. But mostly I hate the way I don’t hate you, not even close, not even a little bit, not even any at all.” This time when Ten raises his eyes from the paper, Johnny’s eyes are on him. He feels like he could break down right then and there, hopes Johnny can feel it too. Even if they haven’t talked, he’s sure Johnny understands how he feels. He wants to think some of it was real. After all, for him it was.

Everyone is silent, Ten can’t handle their quietness and storms out of the room without grabbing his bag. He runs to his car, ready to get inside and drive to the safety of his home, of his bed. “What?” He says it out loud, there’s a box sitting on the driver’s seat. He doesn’t remember leaving it there in the morning, so he picks it up. He peeps inside, _a camera_. He turns around and Johnny is there, smile on his face as he sees Ten’s confused expression. “A vintage camera, you bought this?” He asks, unbelievable. Johnny shrugs, “All good photographers have one of these, I’m sure.” Ten doesn’t say anything but Johnny can read him like an open book, he just steps closer. “I had extra cash; you know?” He says, Ten wants to hit him. “Some guy I know paid me to fake date a really nice dude.”

“Oh, yeah?” That’s all Ten says, wanting Johnny to explain himself. He knows he will do it. “Yeah, but then I kinda got a crush on him so it got really messy in the end.” Ten is pleased at the confession but it doesn’t keep him from blushing, he doesn’t look at Johnny. “You know, it’s hard to find a boyfriend who’ll take off his pants to get you out of detention.” He looks up, eyes wide open. “I did _not_ do that.” He murmurs, Johnny chuckles softly. Johnny put his hands on Ten’s cheeks and goes down to kiss him. Ten lets Johnny kiss him but pulls away after a few seconds. “You _can’t_ buy me a camera every time you fuck up, you know.” Johnny makes a sour face, Ten wants to laugh but he’s serious about it. “I know, I know.” Ten kisses him this time, Johnny laughs into the kiss and breaks it off. “But I can buy you a new pair of ballet shoes or new brushes for your art.” Ten shakes his head, laughing into the crook of Johnny’s neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the end (maybe) of the story, its the first time I finish writing a twt AU! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
